


What have we become?

by Tordle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tordle/pseuds/Tordle
Summary: Edd is torn after what happened with Tord.His two friends were fighting now,Ripping eachother apart.Tom was punching Matt and Matt was curled around there last ration of food,biting Tom.The house that Tom had bought had burned down a year later and now they were stuck out on the streets,hiding.Edd never knew why.He just knew Laurel had showed up and told them to run as soon as there house burn down,that takes us to where we are now...





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd,Tom,And Matt are running,climbing,and swiming to try and get away from Tord's army.Tord.They hated that name.Or maybe they didnt.Maybe they were trying to convince themselves that they do.Laurel told them Tord was in a hospital,but Tom can see through her lies.Where is he? And what is he going to do to get back to the surface.

"Laurel where are you going?!" Edd yelled over the sirens,He grabbed onto the side of the dumpster and pulled himself up."Edd we need to get out! We..we need to go-" "Go where? Where did /You/ go?" Edd frowned and hauled himself onto the roof,flopping right infront of Laurel.He pushed himself up and sighed "Well?" He motioned for Her to sit and she did."First..Let me ask you a few questions." She started,looking up to see if he was following along.He nodded."Okay.Where are Tom and Matt?" 

 

Tom stared in amazement and Dread as the store a block from the alley way went ablaze.His last chance at food,On fire and burning.He cringed at the smell and stepped toward the store in curiosity.He was apprehensive about it.Being very cautious and careful,but it seems he wasn't being careful enough.He had stepped on a small mound of glass shards,being thrown out of his thoughts.He let out a quick scream but then covered his mouth.What if someone heard him? He looked around.No one.He sighed in relief and uncovered his mouth,peeking his head into the burning store,he spotted a pile a food that hadn't been engulfed in the flame yet and cheered in triumph,running over to it,ignoring the pain in his foot.

 

"Where are the others?" Patryk leaned back in Red Leader's chair and sighed.He hated all these questions,he hated Red Leader being gone.He didn't know what to do! What was he supposed to do? He sent a search team out for Red Leader a little while back,but they couldn't find him.He even sent Paul over sea's in a helicopter.He was starting to think that Red Leader was being hidden underground.Paul told him that was ridiculous so he had brushed it off,But now.Now that he thinks about it again.It was that or hide him in a different country.Either way they would try to break information out of him.It wouldn't be hard in the condition he was in now.

 

"Where am I?" Tord mummbled,opening his eyes.Black.Everything was black and he was questioning if he was blindfolded or not.He raised a hand slowly and felt around.He Started patting his stomach area,he wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore.It felt cool against his skin,whatever he was wearing.He wiggled his toes,no shoes.He ran his hand over his face,he wasn't blindfolded and he definitely wasn't blind.Maybe it was this room.He sighed and tried to stand up,his head hit what he believed to be the ceiling.No that's absurd.He's only 5,9,there's no way he hit the ceiling.Maybe this was just a small room and he was over thinking it.No.There was nothing to overthink. He sighed and crouched down,running his hand along the walls.There were no doors and windows.'This room is impossible!' He hissed aloud at his thoughts and punched the wall.To his suprised he put a hole in it.His thoughts were imeditally replaced with Panic as soon as water started coming through.He covered the hole in the wall with his hands and Wheezed.He hated water almost as much as he hated Tom.He had decided to uncover the hole and let some water come in.Tord hated the idea of being knee deep in water already but he had a feeling that maybe he could make the hole bigger and swim out.He smiled nervously,being able to see know.He Squinted and looked out through the hole,water still rushing in. "A city under the sea.." He mummbled.He could see huge buildings and bright lights,long see through tunnels and diver men? It looked more like Golems but he couldn't be sure.This city fascinated him.He needed to know more.

 

"I can explain!" Tom stammered,being held in a fireman carry out of the store and into an ambulance.The man holding him sighed and narrowed his eyes,throwing him in and slamming the doors.'Good going,Dumbass' he mentally cursed at himself.He wondered if Matt was having more luck than him finding food.Tom had enough to worry about right now. -Flaaaaasssh Baaaaaaack- "Where is Tord right now? I'd like to beat his ass for hurting me and my friends" I hissed,crossing my arms and staring at Laurel."He....He's in hospital somewhere." Laurel said,looking at the ground.I narrowed my eyes,I knew she was lying but I never knew why.Maybe she loved the commie bastard.Thats fine by me,She can have him.

 

Tord kicked the wall,water flooding faster in through the bigger hole in the wall.He took a deep breath of the air that was left and pushed himself through.He decended slowly through the sea,looking at the first building that caught his eye.It was named "Fontaine Futuristic". 'Fontaine? ..Maybe he built this place.' Tord thought.He flinched as his bare feet touched Sand.He took large steps into an airlock station and pulled the heavy lever.The door shutting behind him and the water draining.He whiped his eyes and fixed his hair the best he could.He stepped into a larger room and was met with a little girl at his feet.The little girl had her hair back in a pony tail and was wearing a green dress with a small eggshell coloured apron.This girl had pure white eyes which sent a chill through him.He shouldn't be scared.He shouldn't be uneasy.This is only a girl! He blacked out when a hard blow went to the back of his head.


End file.
